


let me kiss you

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Best Friends, First Kiss, Horny Teenagers, M/M, idk what else to tag, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Dany share a moment in Belgium, which changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piratemoggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemoggy/gifts).



> This is awful and i don't have time to write anything else but i promise i'll make it up to you with something better. Er, the typical established families are mentioned in this but it's only for a few lines so either way it doesn't really matter. I'm just glad this is done and out of my sight

Carlos sighs in relief when he drops down onto the warm grass beside the apex – it had taken him a while to sneak away from his father in the Ferrari  garage, Fernando always was overly protective of him. But now he just wants to relax by the circuit, enjoy the small breeze from the Belgium air. Carlos folds his arms behind his head, relaxing down onto the grass as his eyes slide shut, the sounds of the mechanics back at the garage filtering through the air.

He doesn’t know how long he stays there for, just enjoying the beauty of the track, something Carlos doesn’t have time to do when it’s race day, when he watches his parents throw their cars over the apex and over the asphalt. However, before Carlos can leave and head back down to the garages, he feels someone lie beside him, their leg brushing against his own.

He doesn’t need to open his eyes – he can tell who it is from the strong scent of the chocolate aftershave he uses.  
“Hey Dany,”  
Carlos says softly, his eyes still shut as the sun gently dances across his face. Dany hums in response, shifting his body closer to Carlos, his hair tickling against the skin of Carlos’ neck.

“I’m surprised your dad let you out of his sight”  
Carlos whispers, tilting his head and opening one eye to glance over at Dany. Dany smiles softly at him, his hazel eyes meeting Carlos’. The brief thought of leaning in and pressing their lips together crosses Carlos’ mind, but he shakes it off a few seconds later – he can’t do that, not to his best friend right?

“He was too busy with Seb to notice me disappearing”  
Dany replies, a soft laugh passing his lips. Neither of them speak after that, Carlos shifts to his side and rests his head against Dany’s shoulder, his eyes fluttering shut again as he takes in the warmth of his best friend, ignoring the small tingle in his stomach.

*

The next morning rolls around too quickly, Carlos sits in the back of the Ferrari garage watching the mechanics around his father’s car just before he’s set to go out. He pulls his phone from his pocket, sending Dany a quick message before he feels his father’s hands brush over his shoulders as he pulls him into a tight hug.   
“Good luck papa”  
Carlos says, pulling away and groaning when his father presses a kiss against his forehead. He watches from one of the screens, idly playing angry birds on his phone as he keeps an eye on the race.

It’s not overly exciting, the drama happens at the start between Lewis and Nico and from then on it’s a fairly boring race; Daniel leads most of the time and his parents are trailing behind in 6th and 7th place. He ends up winning the race and Carlos heads out of the garage in search of Dany. He finds him sat on the grass beside the pit wall, now empty as the team run down the pits to congratulate their drivers.

“I bet your dad’s happy”  
Carlos says with a smile, holding his hand out to pull Dany to his feet. Dany’s hand is soft and warm beneath his own – Carlos finds himself missing the touch when they pull away.   
“Yeah he is, but god I don’t know if I can listen to Seb celebrating with Daniel again, Canada was just horrible”  
Dany replies, his cheeks slightly red with embarrassment.  
“Come on, let’s get out of here”  
Carlos says, squeezing Dany’s hand between his own as the two head towards the Ferrari motorhome.

* * *

 

His father isn’t there when the two boys make it back – and Carlos is thankful for that. He pushes open the door to his room, the sun shines through the blinds, the Spanish flag hanging across the far wall. It’s only small, but Carlos likes it here, where he can spent time away from the track without having to go straight back to the hotel and deal with his parents.

“Hey Carlos?”  
Dany says softly, dropping down onto the soft beside Carlos, their thighs pressed together.  
“Hmm?”  
Carlos hums in response, kicking off his boots before he tucks his feet underneath himself, happy he can finally relax with his best friend without his father watching his every move. He’s sure they’ll be in a debrief, but no doubt his parents will be looking for him the moment they’re let out.

“Do you ever get lonely?”  
The question is a slight surprise to Carlos, and he tilts his head slightly to look at Dany’s eyes, a small frown dusting across his brow.  
“Well, I have my parents so no not really, why?”  
“I don’t mean like that you idiot-“  
Dany nudges his shoulder against Carlos’, the warmth curls around his heart once again at the touch.  
“Well I’ve never been with anyone and, I guess I’ve just been thinking about what it would be like to just wake up to the person you love every morning”

“Hey you wake up to me, isn’t that good enough?”  
Carlos lets out a soft laugh, dropping his head against Dany’s shoulder. He knows what Dany is hinting at though – Carlos did have the luxury of having girlfriend’s in the past but Dany is yet to have his first, and the thought of Dany being so close to someone else seems to ignite the jealousy inside.

“You know what I mean Carlos, it’s not like I can come to you when I want to cuddle or kiss you whenever I want”  
Dany sighs beside him, but the smile never drops from Carlos’ face. He gently nudges his head against Dany’s, the slightly older teen glances down at him.  
“If that’s what you wanted then you could have just asked”

It’s a brave move on his part, he doesn’t even know if Dany is interested in _men,_ but they’re best friends so even if this does backfire the relationship between them will remain the same. Dany glances down at him through half lidded eyes, his warm breath tickling against Carlos’ cheek. Carlos doesn’t bother to wait for a reply, he lifts his head slightly, brushes his nose against Dany’s before their lips meets. It’s definitely better than the girls he’d kissed, but he isn’t surprised because this is Dany, his best friend. Dany whines quietly against Carlos’ lips before he pulls away.  


“Carlos, I-“  
He stops, and Carlos can clearly see the confusion and fright on his face, so he presses his finger against Dany’s lips with a soft smile.

“Shh, it’s okay”  
Carlos says before moving back in, still soft as he finds his fingers reaching up to grasp onto Dany’s hair, tugging on the strands slightly. Dany’s slightly tense against him, his fingers scratching against Carlos’ jeans, like he doesn’t know where to put his hands. He smiles against Dany’s lips and moves his hand to his waist, a happy sigh passing his lips at the touch.

It starts to get a bit more heated, Dany’s fingers fist around the material of Carlos’ shirt to pull him closer, his knee pressing against Dany’s thigh and his hand resting against his shoulder so he doesn’t fall straight into his lap – not that Carlos would mind sitting in his best friends lap, he just doesn’t want to push Dany too far, wants him feel like he’s in control.

It’s Carlos’ turn to moan when Dany slips his fingers underneath his shirt, his fingertips tickling against the soft skin of his waist before he presses them down and pulls Carlos closer, this time tugging the smaller boy into his lap. Carlos smirks.

“ _Y’know,_ for your first kiss this isn’t as bad as I thought”  
Carlos says, and he’s not surprised when Dany digs his nails down into the skin, pulling a pained moan from him. Dany pulls him back, his hips bucking up slightly as they kiss and Carlos can definitely feel his cock through his jeans, rubbing against his own. He moans again at the sensation, and pushes his own hips down to match Dany.

Their cocks brush together and Carlos wishes he could just rip both of their jeans and underwear away and press the skin flush together, share sweat and come as he wanks the both of them off- but he has to hold himself back. Dany’s nails scratch at his skin, another moan passes his lips and Carlos can feel his fingers sliding down to his jeans before there’s a quiet knock on the door and Carlos almost falls off the sofa pulling himself away. It doesn’t open though, thankfully.

“Carlos? Are you in there?”  
And of course it was his father. He sighs quietly, glances at Dany with apologetic eyes and mouths _later_ before he slips out of the room and leaves Dany behind, the smirk never once leaving his face as he brushes his fingers across his lips.


End file.
